1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configuring computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus to facilitate automated software installation on remote computers over a network.
2. Related Art
Many modem businesses maintain an electronic presence on the Internet to facilitate interacting with customers and prospects. In many cases, this presence is established using a computer or multiple computers at a site remote from the business. Although these computers can be accessed by the business over the Internet, they are often unavailable for direct physical access. This unavailability may be because the remote site is far removed from the location of the business, or possibly because the computers are leased from another business, which owns and maintains the computers at the remote site and limits access by the lessee.
Typically, an administrator configures and controls these remote computers using a private network 106, separate from the Internet. FIG. 1 illustrates access by administrator 102 to configure remote computers in accordance with the prior art. Administrator 102 uses computer 104 to configure remote computers 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, and 122, located at remote site 110, across private network 106. Note that there may be more or less remote computers than the number shown. In some installations, the number of these remote computers is in the hundreds.
Customers 124 typically access remote computers 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, and 122 across public network 108. Administrator 102 can also access remote computers 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, and 122 across public network 108.
Computer 104 and remote computers 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, and 122 can generally include any type of computer system, including, but not limited to, a computer system based on a microprocessor, a mainframe computer, a digital signal processor, a portable computing device, a personal organizer, a device controller, and a computational engine within an appliance. Typically, computer 104 includes a web browser (not shown) to facilitate access to remote computers 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, and 122 by administrator 102.
Private network 106 and public network 108 can generally include any type of wire or wireless communication channel capable of coupling together computing nodes. This includes, but is not limited to, a local area network, a wide area network, or a combination of networks. In one embodiment of the present invention, public network 108 includes the Internet.
During configuration of a remote computer, say remote computer 118, administrator 102 accesses remote computer 118 across private network 106. Typically, administrator 102 mounts a network file system (NFS) (not shown) on private network 106 to provide the necessary files to configure remote computer 118. Administrator 102 then loads and configures the individual programs, one at a time, from the NFS. This process of mounting the NFS and configuring the individual programs is then repeated for each remote computer to complete the installation. Once remote computers 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, and 122 have been configured, customers 124 can access the remote computers to conduct business.
This is a labor-intensive and time-consuming process because each remote computer—out of possibly hundreds of remote computers—is configured individually, even though the configuration remains the same from remote computer to remote computer. This process also requires the additional expense of maintaining private network 106 between computer 104 and the remote computers at remote site 110.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus, which allows configuration of multiple remote computers without the disadvantages stated above.